


【FF7 SC】杰诺瓦童话之银长发(下）

by inanisavis



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanisavis/pseuds/inanisavis
Summary: 黑童话paro翻车翻得无可奈何了





	【FF7 SC】杰诺瓦童话之银长发(下）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：强迫未成年 角色死亡 血腥过激 OOC！OOC！OOC！重要的事情说三遍！

　　 空荡荡的洋宅里再次只有克劳德一个人了。  
　　  
　　银长发仅仅停留了几天，就再次披上华丽的黑色斗篷，给了他那串钥匙，嘱咐了同样的事情后带上长刀和黑袍仆人离去。

　　这几天来，男孩脸色的苍白，眼神的躲闪，身躯的颤抖都被他用丧母的悲痛所掩盖。他不知道银长发是否相信他，他发现，银长发会用玩味的眼神看着自己，笑容也愈发难以捉摸。  
　　  
　　这更让克劳德想离开这个地方。  
　  
　当他看见大门关上后，迫不及待地拿出祖母绿钥匙，可是这次无论如何也打不开了。他仔仔细细地看了一遍，发现大门上没有镶嵌任何颜色的宝石，之前的那些祖母绿宝石不见了。  
　  
　 男孩立刻拿起钥匙走进洋宅深处，那里除了他和银长直一起去过的房间，还有许多他未曾打开过的门，就像迷宫一般陈列在这死寂阴森的大宅里。他相信这样的古老洋宅一定会像那些冒险故事里一样，总有暗道或者别的出路。  
　  
　他脱下银长发为他挑选的繁琐衣饰，换回了被带来时的衬衫和短裤，破旧却让他感到温暖和安心。他拿起一盏用发光的宝石做成的灯，便开始了冒险。  
　  
　洋宅的回廊越深，那摇曳的烛光越是稀疏。克劳德发现两侧面具烛台的表情越来越夸张，越来越狰狞。他不敢停留，只能拼命向前跑，面具好似活了过来，表情愈发痛苦得变形扭曲，最后逐渐变成一张怪物凶恶的脸……直到烛光消失，黑漆漆的走廊里，就只有大片大片血迹般的红色烛泪。  
　　  
　克劳德停留在这幽深的黑暗里，默默喘息着。借着宝石光芒所能照亮的有限空间里，他随意选择了一扇镶嵌着紫水晶的黑色铁门，用匹配同样紫水晶的钥匙打开后，这间屋子里只乱糟糟的放着几个空棺木，其中一具盖得严严实实的棺材被几根粗大的锁链蛇一般死死缠住。男孩不敢多看，于是急忙关上门。在门锁合上的咔嗒声里，他错过了一声阴郁沉重的叹息……  
　  
　他又用一把翡翠钥匙开了一扇用整块翡翠雕刻成的门，一股浓郁的东方香料扑面而来，他打了个喷嚏。而屋内被风撩起丝绸帷幔后，金笼若隐若现。男孩被这房间里的华丽精美所震惊，这是他从未见过的色彩和风格。他一时之间忘记了自己要做的事情，只忍不住去探索层层垂着沉重金穗的帷幔之后的惊奇景象。最后，他面前只剩下一层薄薄的轻纱……有一种奇特的战栗感敲击着他的心脏，仿佛告诉他不该去窥探，但某种执拗的好奇心占了上风，他还是伸出手拨开最后的障碍，靠近了那巨大的黄金鸟笼。他看见了一只金灿灿的羽翼包裹在洁白的背部。这时笼里的“鸟儿”动了动，偏过了头，从胳膊虚掩的阴影里，忽然睁开一只蔚蓝色的眼睛。  
　　被惊吓得男孩连连后退，跌跌撞撞地冲破帷幔，冲出了屋子，然后狠狠地关上了房门。他告诉自己他并没有看见那只“鸟儿”的脸，也没有看见空洞又尖锐的蓝色……  
　　　　  
　　克劳德颤抖着，这次选择了一扇装饰着紫牙乌的云杉木门。他小心翼翼打开，一阵薄雾飘散在走廊里，微冷的水汽平复了他的颤抖。这是他所熟悉的景象，白色山雾是村庄里的村民绝对不允许孩子们跨越的分界线。现在，克劳德就在山雾的另一边，只要穿过去就可以回到村庄了。雾气飘渺变幻不定，他完全找不到方向。背后只有那扇黑洞洞的门，他能做到的也只有笔直的向前走。山林也许就被隐藏在白雾里，他是能感受到自己是踩在草丛上面的，虽然低头看去，也同样只是白雾。  
　　他走啊走，不知走了多久，周围开始显现出树木的影子，他渐渐地听见山林里的风声，脚下草丛的抱怨声和树木间那些不知名的声音。这让男孩受到鼓舞，他想着很快就能走出去了。  
　　又走了一会儿，他能看见山林的颜色了，深浅不一的绿色浮现在这整片白色里，偶尔还浮现出一抹红色，只是跳动了几下就消失了。克劳德隐约觉得有人在呼唤他的名字，可他不敢回头也不敢停留，只能继续向前走去……  
　 山林的轮廓不断变化，克劳德已经觉得很累了，可还没走出白雾…直到他差点被一块石头绊倒才停下来。不知什么时候草丛间突然潜伏着许多陷阱——许多石头和一些看不清形状的东西埋藏在其中。他不得不小心翼翼，以免摔伤在里面，男孩倒不是怕痛，他只是担心会拖延住他的时间。可是这里的障碍太多太多了，甚至出现一些残破的栅栏……他翻了过去，那种熟悉的战栗感再一次敲击他的心脏。他跨过了一支斧头，木柄已经被烧尽。隔了几步，他差点踩中几支几乎看不出形状的兽夹——要不是上面的利齿那么尖锐的话……  
　　扑棱翅膀的声音突然响了起来，黑色的报丧鸟故意从男孩眼前掠过，吓了男孩一跳。鸟的翅膀带来了一阵子风，猛地就把飘荡在这里的雾气吹开了，然后这只可恶的黑鸟炫耀一般刮刮叫了几声，便不见了踪影。  
　　男孩终于看见了白雾之下，是一片焦土，火灾烧毁了整个村庄。他不知所措，一路磕磕绊绊地走向记忆里家的位置。在村庄那么偏僻的角落里，矮小的房屋也没能幸免，曾经无比熟悉的一切只剩下烧焦的碎片。

　　克劳德茫然地盯着残骸，心里想这又是房间里的奇景，是洋宅的另一个把戏。于是他转过身回到白雾里黑洞洞的门厅。  
　　

　　背后的木门缓缓阖上，他不再回头，继续向黑暗深处进发…

　　  
　 　克劳德选择了镶嵌着白水晶的门。在宝石灯的照耀下，众多彩宝熠熠生辉，交织在一起的光辉令人眼花缭乱，只有这扇门上的白水晶显得如此朴素。门后也是一片冷冰冰的白色，空气里飘着一种像浓郁的酒，但远比酒要苦得多的味道。他的目光被屋子中央那个坐着的背影吸引了，他没想到这个洋宅居然还有另外的人。  
　　那个人低垂着头颅，似是在沉睡。男孩颤抖着接近他，看见他后脑的金发，杂乱又倔强的挺立。这看起来是多么怪异啊……但男孩还是伸出颤抖的手拍了拍他的肩膀。  
　　青年缓缓回过头，这双映不出任何东西的蓝色眼睛震惊了男孩——里面只有诡异的绿光。他发出两声无意义的喉音，然后像断线的美丽人偶一样再也不动了。  
　　男孩不可置信地后退着，不顾撞翻的那些奇怪的瓶瓶罐罐，冲了出去紧紧地压上门。  
　　  
　　然后他疯了一样不休不止地去打开那一扇扇形态各异的宝石门，这一扇又一扇的门后，他看见海中的亡者和人类的恩怨情仇；他看见泡在绿色药液里标本一般的青年；他看见在冰雪之王的诱惑里丢失灵魂的迷茫求生；他看见青年困顿于染血的白百合花丛中，被花藤牢牢锁住；他看见倒塌的神像里，鸟儿孤零零的残骸；他看见在金属建造的囚室里，青年趴在墙边企图得到另一边根本不存在的回应……他不停的穿梭于门与门之间，门后又是门，门前也是门，门的时间里是门，门的空间里是门…男孩陷在门里，光怪陆离的景象扭曲成漩涡，最后终是归于黑暗……　  
　　  
　　克劳德撞在了一堵墙上。这里是尽头，墙上的两把火炬自己点了起来，暗蓝色的火光凝固在黑暗里。他的面前只有这堵被暗色树根攀附着的砖墙。  
　　  
　　克劳德看着手中的钥匙，上面只剩最后一个……那扇被银长发交代过绝对不可以打开的门……  
　　  
　　他看见小钥匙上的黑钻石似乎活了起来，不再是一颗死气沉沉的小石头。火把上的蓝色火光正缓缓流进去，在黑色的钻石周围凝结成一片流动闪耀的光彩。钻石正吸收它，然后逐渐变大，直到在克劳德手里变成一个沉甸甸的球型黑色宝石。  
　　  
　　墙上的几根树根也退了下去，露出一个圆形的缺口。  
　  
　　  
　　克劳德想着，显然这就是门的钥匙孔了。他小心翼翼地把黑色宝石放了进去。墙裂了开，带着两个火把退去，露出后面幽深的通道。  
　　  
　　他犹豫了一下，可已经无法返回了……也许是从他被带上马车开始就无法回头……他进入通道，向下延伸的阶梯望不见尽头，不知是从哪里来的幽幽的暗蓝色光线，始终伴随着他，恰好照亮他前方的阶梯，不至于使他踩空。  
　　  
　　渐渐地，这个通道的死寂里，伴随着他脚步声的还有心跳声。两种声音彼此交替。克劳德被完全相同的景象折磨了好一阵子，他发现自己已经忘记了时间，也不知道身在何处，他在做的和能做的只有一步接一步的踩住台阶，每次踩中一阶，前方就会跳出一个来……无边无际，不停地向下延伸，克劳德甚至想起了故事里的地狱……他想这条通道会不会正在将他带进地狱……  
　　  
　　又不知过了多久，眼前还是同样的景象……克劳德开始萌生退意，可他回头望时，身后同样是无尽的阶梯……他摇了摇头，继续向前走去……  
　　  
　　他忍不住回想那些门里的奇景……从最初的震惊到现在的麻木，克劳德隐约感觉到，答案就在最后一扇门里……这古怪的洋宅，诡异的迷雾，神秘的银长发，所有答案都在那里……  
　　  
　　啪嗒一声，克劳德脚下一绊，踩在了平地上。他忍不住混身战栗，前方空气里飘来一股不详的血腥……克劳德却颤抖着前进，一如所有人希望的那样，也像萨菲罗斯知道的那样……  
　　  
　　克劳德来到了最后一个门后的房间。墙壁上的火烛好似知道他的到来，一瞬间灯火通明，好让这可怜的孩子看清楚地狱的景象——  
　　  
　　这个可怕的天然洞窟里，到处盘踞着蛛网一样的树根，其中不知夹杂了多少白骨与腐肉。吸饱了鲜血的树根泛着异样的暗红色。而中央是一个巨大池子，更是已经被鲜血填满。这血池里面尸体堆叠得犹如一个小山包，鲜血正从其中一些尸体上汩汩流下……即使被血污遮盖住了，男孩也还是清楚地看出这些残破的尸体居然都有和自己一样的脸……  
　　四周悬着的，立着的是各种各样的刑具，最让男孩恐惧的是这些刑具并非空置——上面那些残破不堪血肉模糊的肉体无一不昭示着最近还存在的暴虐行径……  
　　甚至还有些更加怪异的。  
　　男孩从一具半躺在一堆肉块和触手之中的尸体里听见些微哀鸣声，不……并不是尸体，男孩确信他应该还活着，但是这样的惨状死了或许更好些————有着同男孩极为相似的清秀脸庞的青年被以一种奇怪的姿态放进长满肉瘤的诡异肉块里，他的后背似乎被镶嵌了进去，触手固定住了赤裸的身体，而他的肚子却出奇的大……  
　　男孩震惊地发现，那恶心的青色肉块有一部分延伸进了青年暴露的下体里，微微蠕动着。突然腹部的皮肤怪异而剧烈地起伏起来，这个可怜人的哀鸣变成哀嚎。很快，青年下身被填塞住的穴口被触手撕扯开，一个同样长着肉瘤的肉块挥舞着几只小得多的触手慢慢爬了出来……　  
　　  
　　还有几具尸体正在被这种肉块吞噬……不，并不是野兽吞噬食物那样，而是肉块把几具尸体融合为一体，肉连着肉，骨连接骨……  
　　  
　　克劳德僵硬着身体来忍耐呕吐感，先前被恐惧麻痹的心再一次激烈地跳动起来。  
　　  
　　这时，从背后的黑暗传来了脚步声。  
　　  
　　是克劳德所熟悉的那样轻缓，却如山中猛兽捕猎前，稳健从容地接近猎物那般……

　　又仿佛故意折磨着男孩，每一步都只将那黑暗的气息推进一点，将那比眼前惨像更摄人的恐惧一点一点地注入男孩的心脏…

　　  
　“真是个坏孩子，克劳德。”男人如毒蛇吐信般地念出男孩的名字，“比以往慢了一些呢。”

　　低沉的声线挑起尾音，如风般拂过后颈，发麻的刺痛感从男孩脑中绽开，从脖颈蔓延下脊椎，甚至麻痹了他的呼吸……

　　克劳德剧烈地颤抖起来，但他还是转过了身，眼见男人在黑暗的阴影里从容现身。

　　银长发仿佛还是陪伴男孩在大宅里散步一样悠闲，脸上依旧是那傲慢的轻笑。男孩却终于看清，在名为萨菲罗斯那瑰丽优雅到失真的人形外表之下，涌动的是黑色暗流，是无数绝望和残酷命运交织的巨网…

　　然后在男孩惊恐的眼瞳里，是男人放大的残忍笑容。  
　　

　　下体被强行撕裂的剧痛比后背和四肢的疼痛更先刺入脑中，男孩在尖叫声突破喉咙之前就已经失去了气力。

　　他被银长发——他曾经的丈夫，按倒在旁边的一张钉床上。钉齿瞬间咬住了男孩的皮肉，衣服被轻易地撕扯掉。 在男孩尚未从天旋地转之中恢复时，他的双腿被折断，腿间那曾经数次甜蜜地去接纳肉刃的穴口，已经被撕扯着捣碎。

　　男孩觉得后背随着每一次撞击而被钉子刺入得更深，被撕开的穴口已经支离破碎，这让他不敢挣扎动作，只能任凭男人摆布，但越来越无法忍受的剧痛令他终于尖叫出声。

　而眼前正笼罩住他的邪气男人，发出了低沉的嘲笑。

　男孩突然从无力的剧痛里清醒，扭动挣扎起来。他知道这阻止不了男人残酷的凌虐，但天生的倔犟将所有力量集中在了牙齿，男孩猛地将自己从钉齿上拔了下去，不顾扯下的一块块血肉。克劳德只如天鹅垂死般伸长脖颈，狠狠地将所有的愤恨钉在了银长发正按住他双手的那只手腕上。  
　　  
　男孩的撕咬甚至都无法在他的护腕上留下痕迹，对于萨菲罗斯而言，简直就像幼猫撒娇时的轻咬那般无力。但身下男孩那恶狠狠的眼神，痛苦泪水下燃烧着湛蓝色的火焰，这样美丽的光景才值得被染成绿色，才值得被捏揉得支离破碎……  
　　  
　　于是萨菲罗斯掐住男孩的喉咙，回以撕咬般亲吻。  
　　  
　　——痛苦，克劳德最后的感受仅仅是这样的。他听见自己的声音说，只有痛苦才是真实的……  
　　  
　　男孩被自己的血液呛住了， 他的内脏被搅乱得一塌糊涂。银长发在他这场暴虐的欢愉中徒手撕开了男孩的胸腔，捏住了小小的心脏，时轻时重的戏弄着，直到它不再挣扎。  
　　萨菲罗斯便拎起这具破布般的身体，随意丢进血池。男孩撞击在尸山上，连带着其他几具，一起滑落进了池底，掩盖在很快就平复了涟漪的浓稠血液里。  
　　  
　　男人欣赏着血池里克劳德各种各样凄惨的景象，笑容越发邪气狰狞。但他用对待恋人般甜蜜粘稠的语气轻声自语道：“真想让你看看这美丽的景色。克劳德，我无时无刻不在思念着你，这就是我思念的证明。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　梦境破灭了，就像打翻了许多种染料混在进了水的漩涡里，它们扩算，收缩，飘荡，旋转……一切有形或者无形的，实质的或表现的通通化为一片游荡飘渺的绿色光流。男人，不，那个黑色之流，依旧徘徊在其中，不肯融化在绿色光流里。他任意窥探着所有灵魂的秘密，随意取用他需要的那些信息，篡改它们，构架它们，但是其中一定会有那个金发碧眼的青年。  
　　  
　　很快，又是一个瑰丽的空中楼阁搭建成的舞台，上演着另一个美丽而残酷的故事，而故事的主角永远都是那个精美脆弱的金发青年……  
　　  
　　  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
　　  
　　克劳德再一次被噩梦惊醒。也许是星痕症的病痛在不停的侵扰他，又也许是他心底终究难以忘记那个男人带来的恐惧。他越来越频繁的梦见各种光怪陆离的故事，而这些景象里，总有那个男人存在的痕迹……  
　　  
　　他把视线转移到月光下那片盛开的百合花。也许是月光太过飘渺不定，恍惚之间他看见了那个女孩侍弄花朵的身影，眨了一下眼，只有花朵在轻轻晃动。  
　　  
　　距离那场灾难已经过去很久了，所有人都在企图重新开始生活，他也不曾例外。然而兜兜转转，他最终回到了这座破败的教堂——与那个卖花的女孩相遇的地方。  
　　  
　　克劳德又重新躺了回去，一个声音在他耳边，亦或者心中，轻声问道，向谁呢？


End file.
